There are numerous different types of delivery devices on the market and even more delivery devices that have been developed but have not reached any market. The devices display different degrees of automation and functions depending on the particular demands and requirements.
The delivery devices range from dispensers for cosmetic products to medical delivery devices for administering vital drugs, such as injectors, inhalers and nebulisers, where many are quite advanced. With the advanced functions comes the necessity for rather complex mechanical solutions requiring a large number of components that have to be able to interact with each other in a reliable and safe way, in particular when dealing with vital drugs.
This in turn means that the cost of the devices becomes rather high and there is further a risk that the advanced functions requires complex handling steps in order to operate the device for administering a drug dose. For a number of persons that use this type of device, the complexity may be too much, leading to improper handling of the device, which in turn could lead to serious consequences.
For some types of application, the device need not be so advanced or it could be that the cost of the device needs to be kept as low as possible, but still needs to have a decent functionality. Another aspect when dispensing of fluids is the tendency of drooling after a dose has been delivered. This is quite common for some types of delivery devices because of the “resiliency” of the system, such as residual tension in springs, in rubber stoppers inside cartridges and the like.
The document EP 1 547 694 deals with a dispenser solution where the focus is on low manufacturing and filling costs. It comprises an outer casing and a fluid insert where the fluid insert is moved between two positions for dispensing a dose. This solution is obviously very cost-effective but the handling functionality is not optimal. It has further no means for preventing drooling of fluid after delivered dose. There is thus a need for a cost-effective delivery device that also comprises a good functionality.